Island Gal
by insane missing nin
Summary: this is about a girl who gets stuck on the island set in modern times forgive me and likes someone  ill spoil it Jack/oc
1. the start

set in modren times

disclaimer i do not own lord of the flies but i own hannah hehe

hannah's pov

i stood up looking at this really cute boy in front of me. When i noticed a bunch of boys standing around me. "um... hey im hannah" i say propping myself up un my cute red head in front of me reaches out his hand to pull me up and states that his name was jack merridew. he must be the leader or something because when he tells all the other boys back to castle rock whatever that is they all listen.

"letsgo for a walk" jack tellls me i obidently fallow.

"soo" i say breaking the silance "how old are you?"

"16, you?"

"16 too"

"cool"

"you're from England arent you"

"how you guess"

"your accent" i say bacause it is really sexy"oh guess what"

What? by the your from america minnesota i think" Jack replies

"wow your good and what i was going to sasy is in minnasota people say Red heads have no souls"

"maybe thats true"he smirks

all i can think about is how cute he is.

when we get to what he calls castle rock im introduced to all these boys

Simon,Ralf,Sam,Eric,Roger,and a fat guy with glasses named piggy.

There are a munch of others but i didnt really is the only one i know here and right know i cant get my mind off of him. Jack tells Simon to stay with me he and his group go huntig. Simon doesnt seem bad. He defantily not a pervert like Ralf i saw him look down my shirt while i was sitting then after Jack left he started hitting on me. like hes not ugly but he his personaly ruins his good looks.

**Hope you liked it review**

**-whats wrong**


	2. a plan or two

disclaimer: obivisoly i am alive thus i do not own lord of the flies

hannah has been on the island for about a week

**HANNAH'S POV**

everyone is sitting around the fire eating im sitting next to jack on one log. simon, sam, and eric on and roger wisper to each other on anthor.

"how do you fo it?" i ask jack

"do what?"

", being in charge."i add with a flirty smile"being you"

"its all part of the job"he grabs my hand"dear"

"well am i a...distraction?"

"not at all"

his face is really close to mine i think he is going to kiss me be someone intruppes.

ROGER

roger wispers something in jacks ear and walks away.

the smiles washes off jacks face.

"im going to bed" he anouces and walks off

oh great

**RALF'S POV**

YES!

i want hannah,jack wants hannah,jack is closer to getting hannah theni am.

roger does not like hannah.

so i sent roger to go tell jack that hannah has a 'll lay off, he always does. he will start to avoid her. hannah will feel bad opening her up for me.

**HANNAH'S POV**

jack has been avioding me lately. i dont know why. i've ask simon,and piggy. i even asked ralph, he said it was probaly because he doesnt like me more then a friend and keep flirting. that couldnt be true. could it?

tonight im going to ask him what is going on.

{note: so the boys didnt get rescued, Simon and Piggy are not dead, and the live at catsle rock,. they dont sleep in huts they have little one is the biggest all the others are are the sleeping arangments:

**Cave 1:** Jack and Hannah

**Cave 2:** Simon, Sam, and Eric

**Cave 3:** Ralph, and Roger

**Cave 4:** the little ones

**Cave 5:** the rest

**let me know what you think**


	3. tonight

disclaimer: i am not of the flies is not mine.

**HANNAH'S POV**

i enter my cave i share with jack. i know he is in there he always is lately.

"Jack?" i asks nervously

"WHAT?" he yells

"well calm down! what happened with you? we were really close and i liked it, but lately youve been avoiding me. did i do some thing wrong?" i have no clue where that came from but im glad it came because jack suprised looks my mind im smileing but on the outside i still have a stern look on my face.

"Ya you kinda did. you lead me on. Why diidnt you tell me you had a boyfriend?" he is yelling at me and we are really close. Now im i dont know what came over me.

i kissed him.

a deep passonite kiss. my arms are around his neck. at first he doesnt kiss back but then his mind must have caught up to him cuz he started kissing me back. i feel his arms start to go around my i know how to play this. i step back. i start to walk out but before i leave i yell

"i dont have a boyfriend and we'll talk more later tonight."

**JACK'S POV**

What just happened?

she kissed she doesnt have a boyfriend. tonight she will officaly be mine.

**SIMON'S POV**

oh my god oh my freaking god.

they kissed

jack and hannah kissed.

i go to find hannah. i see her by the ocean.

"i saw what you did."

"What!"

" its alright i wont tell"

"thanks. i really like him"

"i know you do"

"i have a plan"

"really?" i say slyly

"yup, i'll tell you about it later but now i have to go start it"

AN:it all starts tonight

**Luv ya and please review i want 3 more reviews before i put the next chapter up and i think you are going to like it**

**-Luv Whatswrong**


	4. deal or no deal

disclaimer: i do not own lord of the flies i am only 14!( 15 in june)

**HANNAH'S POV**

"jack" i say into his arm

"what is it han"

"every moring i wake up and your not there."

"thats because i hunt" jack says then kisses my head

" yeah well i want to spend the day with you. will you and the hunters take a day off. we can go one day without meat."

'i dont know" he hesitates

"please" i say giveing him puppy eyes

"fine ill go tell them"

with that he walks out

**ROGER'S POV**

Jack comes out

" i have an annocement"

people start mumbling

"tomarrow everybody has the day off. no hunting. have fun and do whatever"

he turns and leaves

this must have been that slutty whoe bitch hannah's idea

dammit.

short chapter sorry but it will get better i promise just keep reading

-whats wrong


	5. no ralph

Jack: say it

Me: NO!

Jack: fine i will

Me: Fine

Hannah: whatswrong does not own anything

Jack and Me: hey!

-by the way sorry i have not updated my chapters come to me in dreams (also daydreams) and i know it goes fast but deal with it. so far roger hates hannah, ralph hates jack, hannah is friends with simon, and hannah and jack are togeather. note please next chapter there willl be a conflict i guess. conflict(s) with hannah,jack,roger,ralph,simon, and maybe piggy.

**JACK'S POV**

i wake to see hannah snuggled at my side i am about to get up when i rember NO HUNTING TODAY i am really happy about this. Hannah told me last night that she some stuff planed for us to do. i sit up with her head still on my chest. thinking today will be a great day.

**HANNAH'S POV**

When i wake up jack is already up. he just cant sleep in can he. anyway he is still here and that is the main thing.

"mornin' han" he says

" good moring ya ready for our day"

" of course" with that he kisses my head" do you want to go bath frist. and i'll wait here i know you like your privecy"

" no"

he is giving me a suprised look

" we are both going to go... together" i say with a sly grin, now he looks suprised and confused. i walk over to my bag.

" i have a bikini and you have shorts its just like swimming" i state

" alright lets go" my merridew smiles when he says this

" no wait for me outside i have to put it on"

"fine come out when your ready" he looks kinda sad when he says this ... oh well

(jack left)

i look pretty good in this bikini

(in hannah's bag is her bikini, a hairbrush, 3 pairs of shorts, a mirror, 3 tank tops, a notebook, 3 pens, tampons, 3 bras, 3 panties, a waterproof camra that spits out photoes and 3 condoms[still rated T for now] and she has a big bag)

i am about to leave when raloh walks in

" you look preety sexy there hannah where ya goin"

" leave me alone jerk im going to meet jack we are spending the day together"

"isnt that sweet but wouldnt ya rather stay here with me" he tries to kiss me

"NO! JACK HELP" i yell

-love whatswrong

hehe i will probaly update soon if you really want


	6. jack!

for Hammsters

disclaimer: no own lotf

pov: hannah

"shut up bitch." ralph tells me

i do the first thing i can think of knee him in the balls.

"owwww you mother fing whore!" he punches me

"JACK!"

SHUT UP!"

jack comes in... finally

"jack help me" i say my eyes sweeling up with tears

my swim suit undo breast showing

jack punches ralph actully he beats the shit out of him.

"get the hell out of here"

ralph runs out

" hon are you alright"

i shake my head " get me out here please"i say between sobs

jacks pov:

i pick hannah up bridal style and take her to the bathing pool.

i put her down and sit next to her.

" its alright han i promise i will never let anything like that happen to you aging"

she cries into my chest.

i stroke her hair until she falls asleep.

i will kill any one who lays a finger on her.

luv ya and yes i name hannah after me

-luv hannah(whatswrong)

ps. thanx hammsters so glad you like my story

pps. here wat hannahs swimasuit looks like .com/cgi/set?id=32472824


End file.
